


I'll Be Here

by pressuredrightnow



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3860950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressuredrightnow/pseuds/pressuredrightnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma got a taste on what it was to be evil and she liked it while Rumple pulled out his card and made Regina follow his every command.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Here

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So this story is just after 4.16 and before the next. My take on how Emma will turn dark and Rumple's pawn on making Regina do his bidding.
> 
> English is not my first language and I don't have a beta so every mistake is mine.

"You should have told me about it. So what if I have the potential for great darkness, everyone has them! Even you but did you go all evil? Hell, even Regina who fell in the trap managed to get out with our help." she shouted, her face red from anger and her eyes wide. She paced in front of her parents who are standing very still, Snow holding on to Charming's hand that was on her shoulder. After a few hours of Snow begging for her to talk to them she did not expect Emma to return to the loft and confront them. Emma always run, she doesn't face the situation she just... run. But here she was, standing in front of them shouting about how they royally fucked up and that it was unnecessary because it's Emma's choice to make not theirs. Emma stopped pacing and looked at them, her eyes red and puffy obviously from crying a few minutes ago and her expression seem to be stuck in a frown.

"Didn't you trust me enough to pick my own path that you have to make sure I won't stray from being the hero? The savior?" Emma spat out the words like they're the most disgusting thing she'd ever said. Snow closed her eyes and took a deep breath, her grip on David's hand tightened.

"We just wanted what's best for you, we didn't want you to be evil, Emma" Snow replied as she willed her tears to stay where they are and not spill continuously like a waterfall on her cheeks.

"Yes, because sending me in a magical wardrobe wasn't enough" she rolled her eyes and turned her back to them, she massaged her forehead while trying to contain her temper. She turned around when she's sure she can finish this conversation without exploding again.

"Giving me my best chance is different from controlling my life. You sacrificed me to give me my best chance. You sacrificed Maleficent'sw baby to make sure I only get to be good. There's a huge difference there"

"It had to be done, if we didn't sacrifice Maleficent's baby and after all you've been through... we had to make sure that you'd stay good. It's for you, Emma, we-"

"No, it wasn't for me at all" she interrupted, her eyes blazing as she kept her hands to her sides, shaking. "In every prophesy that turned up in Storybrooke or in your world, there's always something about me. Something about being The Savior, being the magical sister of some ice crazed lunatic, being someone who brings all the happy endings- Basically everything!" she opened her arms to gesture to everything around her. "I won't be surprised if I turned out to be a character from a poorly written story because everything about me, about my freaking life, was already written out before I was even born!"

Snow and Charming did not speak. They just absorbed everything Emma was saying. She was right, they were deciding for her from removing the darkness and being The Savior. But they couldn't help it, it was supposed to be that way, it was predicted to be that way. It was the only way to save them from the curse, to send Emma to this world. It was the only way to prevent Emma from being a villain, to sacrifice another's baby.

"You know what, you're no different from those villains you despised so much. The only thing that makes you heroes despite the things you did were the lies you tell." Emma said as calmly as possible. She's done with all of this.

"If this is what being a hero is like then I would gladly change sides"

"Emma, think about this" Charming said, his hand reaching out to her.

"No, Emma-" Snow's eyes widened and she quickly stepped forward to touch Emma but the latter stepped away from her, avoiding contact.

"There's nothing to think about" she took another step backwards, farther away from them. Snow and Charming knew that Emma was not only stepping away from them physically but also emotionally. Emma's pulling away again and Snow realized that the whole spell about removing the darkness was in vain because she was sure that if Emma changed sides it wasn't her fault.

It was theirs.

Emma stared at them just like how one would look at a stranger, her eyes distant and dull that they doubted they ever knew her. She walked towards the door, turned the door knob and opened the door. Emma stopped for a second before giving them a last glance.

"At least villains have the guts to tell the truth. Those who fear them have something to hide after all" then she left the room, slamming the door behind her leaving a sobbing Snow in the arms of a defeated Charming.

  


* * *

  


It was too easy. He didn't even have to do anything too grand or complicated, the heroes screwed themselves on their own. Gold smirked as Regina stirred and came to. Now, everything is in place and all he have to do is show it to Regina and she'll be his errand girl forever. Oh, and that's not the best part, she'll be powerless to stop it, she'll be watching it as it grow. Regina finally opened her eyes and quickly took notice of Gold standing in front of her.

"Gold" she glared at him while standing shakily. She leaned on the wall beside her and looked around, assessing where they were. She sighed internally in relief when she recognized the place. It was in the secret room in the vault.

"Hello, dearie, ready to join our side once again?"

"Funny how you knocked me out and then offering me an in again after I just woke up" Regina flipped her hair and straightened her dress, "The answer is no"

"Ah, but I'm not done yet. I have something that might change your mind" that disgusting smirk appeared on his face again and Regina couldn't help but feel fear. Henry.

"If you touch even the tip of Henry's hair I would-" she stepped closer to him and raised her hand, flexing it.

"No, no, not Henry. He's too aware of what's happening right now and I don't need his resistance in this. I meant someone more willing, someone doubtful, someone who will not resist" Gold said, he knew that Regina will not get it at first. No. She doesn't know about Snow telling Emma about the secret and he just needed a little push to tip her over to the side.

Really, this was too easy.

"Who would that be? Just hearing your name makes everyone run and resist, who would willingly follow your every command that's enough to be a bargaining chip to this?" Regina said sarcastically. Though her face showed amusement a small twitch beside her lips gave her away, the slight narrowing of her eyes told Gold that she was testing him. Feeling out if he was bluffing.

Gold smirked again, this time in amusement and he saw Regina's form stiffen.

He's not bluffing.

"Oh, I don't know. You fell for it once, tell me, what happened that made you do it... willingly?" he met her gaze and Gold tipped his head to the side, waiting for her to answer or even realize what he's trying to say.

"I'm not in the mood for your riddles, imp." Regina was panicking behind her annoyed act and she knew that Gold knew but she's not going to give him the satisfaction on showing it blatantly. And she's having a small idea on who Gold might be referring to.

"Oh, then I guess you're in then? Or do you have to see for yourself first before you decide?" it was not a suggestion, Gold knew Regina would not believe him until she saw it herself.

"I think a show's about to start at Granny's Diner in a few seconds, if you want to, we could go there and witness it ourselves" he stepped out of the way and offered a way out, just to rile her up. It worked. Regina was obviously fuming and she waved her hand, poofing herself out of the vault. Gold smirked and followed her in a red smoke.

Regina doesn't know if she arrived too early or she's too late. Purple smoke disappeared leaving her alone inside the empty diner. She scanned the whole place from where she stood, the broken glass on the floor, the scattered tissues and spilled coffee or beer told her that she was too late. But it wasn't that long when they left, she could still feel the lingering magic Emma left behind. It was faint but it was definitely hers, she can recognize her magic anywhere. Red smoke appeared beside her and Gold took a quick glance around and he shrugged his shoulders.

"I think we're too late" he pointed out and Regina snapped.

"I don't know what games you are playing, Gold, but I'm really not in the mood for it right now. I know you know where she is and I suggest you tell me right now or so help me I will turn you into a crisp and feed you to the birds Snow's taking care of" she stepped into his personal space and tried to intimidate him but it only seem to amuse Gold and it just added to Regina's irritation to him.

"I don't think Snow would appreciate you feeding her birds"

"Gold..." Regina growled and he decided that it's enough teasing for now.

He opened his mouth to tell her where they are but Regina's phone beat him to it. It started to ring and Regina glared at him before pulling it out and answering it.

"Regina, we need your help! Emma-" it was Snow and she was obviously in a run from something, or someone, based on the labored breath and the shaking of her voice.

"Don't even think about it" she faintly heard Emma say in the background before a loud crash was heard and the line went dead. Regina didn't move, the phone still against her ear. She looked at Gold and waited for him to tell her what's really happening. Gold looked at her like she just solved the riddle.

"Guess that answers your question, dearie"

Regina finally lowered her phone down and shoved it in her pocket. From here on she doesn't know what to do, Emma was terrorizing her parents and threatening Gold will not help her in any way.

"I guess it's time you think about my offer, don't you think?" he added.

He was right, she should make a decision right there. If she refused they would make sure that she won't make any contact with Emma at all, she wouldn't be able to stop her from plunging head first into the dark waters, she would be just like her when she succumbed into the darkness. Without someone to remind her what really matters she will lose her way and she knew how hard it is to leave even when you wanted to. But if she accepted the offer, if she followed his command and let herself in their group then she can still guide Emma. She can stop her if she decided to do something that she will regret later. She's sure Gold will give her orders that will tempt her to return to the dark side but she knew better, she will not fall for it the second time.

But Emma doesn't.

Being good gives you a lot of limitations on what you can do, and Emma had been there for a long time. A small taste of freedom will make her want more, and it's what Emma's feeling right now. Free.

"I'm waiting" Gold said and Regina glared at him, knowing that he already knew that it wasn't a choice.

Regina wondered how they got here. Emma was, once upon a time, her enemy that should be removed from their lives at all cost and she wouldn't care a bit if she even crashed and died in that deathtrap she called a car to being the person used to blackmail her into doing Gold's bidding and, god, she would grudgingly follow him just to make sure she's going to be fine.

"I'm in"

  


* * *

  


"Oh, Regina's here" Cruella informed Maleficent, who was standing beside her and was watching Emma sit in front of the fire in their cabin, and stood up from the couch and greeted Gold with a nod.

Regina stepped inside the familiar cabin and her eyes quickly locked on the blonde sitting in the middle of the room. She was facing the fire and didn't even acknowledge them entering. Gold closed the door behind her and went to the side to whisper something Regina doesn't care about, all she wanted to know was how Emma was.

She took a few steps towards her and stopped just behind the woman. She still didn't move. She moved her hand to place on her shoulder, to call her attention, but stopped just before she made contact. Her palm felt Emma's magic and it was different. It was running crazy but in a controlled way, if that even made sense, like, just one wrong move and it will all go spiraling out of control.

She pulled her hand back and rested it on her sides, her hands clenched. This is not the time, it's too soon for her.

"I didn't expect the savior to be the person you're referring to, Rumple" Regina heard Cruella say, she turned her head to them and found the two woman looking at her. "I expected it to be her son"

Regina clenched her jaw, they're now mocking her face to face. Great. She can't even hurt them physically, which she would gladly do if given the chance, and risk her chance on guiding Emma back home.

Huh, funny, home sounded just right.

"Now, we're complete, we can just find the author and force him to rewrite our stories and then we'll have our happy endings" Rumple said facing her, the two behind him smirked.

"You found the author?" when did that happen?

"Emma told us that she freed the Author then he just sprinted out of the room and went into hiding" he nodded towards Emma, who still didn't move.

Regina also looked at her and back at Rumple, surprised.

"Now, finding the author is easy enough for you, isn't it?"

Oh sure, leave it to her, the royal errand woman. She hoped Emma would quickly realize what she's doing so they can both kick Gold, Maleficent, and Cruella's asses out of Storybrooke.

"Emma!" Regina shouted as she ran after the woman who stormed out of the cabin. She was able to get the Author after two days, the tricky bastard managed to escape her every time she reached his current hideout, and were currently being tortured by the three inside. Gold even ordered her to do the first hit which she refused to do, they ended up in a heated argument until a loud smack was heard then a crash. They all stopped and turned to see Emma towering over the fallen Author on the floor. Her hand was still in the air after hitting him hard on the face, his cheek was starting to turn red, and the force sending the chair toppling to the side with him.

She took a step to stop her but Rumple immobilized her and she was left staring at the first result of what Emma was becoming. She was forced to watch as she hit him and used magic to force out information from him. He was really a hard bastard and still didn't budge even if his left eye was already swollen and his back was hunched forward, his body trying to lessen the pain but was useless when Emma continued to hurt him.

She closed her eyes, she doesn't want to see this.

"Don't close your eyes, dearie, this is the best part" Regina heard Gold say beside her. "This is what you looked like at first, still hesitant to use your full power, still fighting the pull of darkness. But it won't last, it never does."

Regina can't move but she can still hear and feel everything, she could hear the grunts and the sound of slapping and punching in front of her. She could feel Emma's magic pulling on her own, siphoning it from her. It was getting out of control, she should stop this right now but she was powerless, she couldn't even free herself from Gold's magic.

"God, she's so powerful" Regina heard Maleficent whisper behind her, "If she continued this I don't think I will be able to fight her at all"

So it wasn't just her, everyone in the room was feeling Emma's magic.

After a few minutes, Emma stopped. The Author was unconscious but still breathing, Rumple freed Regina and she finally opened her eyes. She felt a little wobbly because of her magic being drained but she managed to stand straight. Emma was nowhere in sight and she quickly ran outside to find her.

"Emma, stop!" she finally managed to catch up to her and grab her wrist only to be pulled back and Emma was staring at her with those wide green eyes, her cheeks were still pink from the exertion earlier. Regina recognized that look, Emma was realizing how addicting it is to use magic. How good she felt when she tortured that person a few minutes ago.

"Regina, I don't want to talk about it" she said quickly and continued her walk but Regina ran after her to stop her again.

"Regina, I don't want to hear you talk about what I did. I know you're going to tell me that I shouldn't have done that, that I should just snap out of this and go home to... Snow and Prince Charming" Regina noticed her refusal to call them her parents and the bitter tone she used, "I'm not siding anyone right now, not even Gold. I'm just doing what I want and right now I wanted to hurt someone badly, to blame for everything that happened to me and it just happened that the Author was the root of all this and you-" she poked Regina's shoulder sharply that she stepped backwards from the push, "despite all of the things he wrote about you and your life, refused to make it even!"

"I don't want to get even, I want this to end and hurting him won't solve a thing" she answered back "It just starts another round of 'getting even' and it will never end."

"I don't want a hero speech from you" Emma turned around and took a few steps away from her.

"What tipped you over, Emma?" Regina shouted and Emma stopped. Regina knew that the secret was out and it was the start, just like Daniel's death, knowing Snow was the cause of his death was what fueled her hatred but it wasn't enough, there must have been another thing that happened to finally make her cross the line.

"What made you do this?"

Emma didn't turn around to face her, she just stood still. The only noise was coming from the rustling of trees and chirping of birds. Regina waited, she must know what it was or she will have a hard time guiding her back.

"It's not important, it's over now" Emma said softly, just enough for her to hear. Regina shook her head even though the other woman can't see her.

"No, it's important, I want to know" she took a step forward and when Emma didn't run away she took it as a good sign and took a couple more until she was standing behind her, a step away.

It felt like hours passed by and they just stood still, waiting for the other to speak. Regina thought that Emma won't answer her anymore and just walk away and never talk to her again. A long squawk of some bird startled Regina and she looked up to see where that stupid bird went. Maybe have it as a meal someday.

"You" Emma whispered and Regina barely heard it if she was a step further.

"What?"

"It was you" Emma finally turned around and Regina was surprised to see how pained Emma was. Her eyes were brimming with unshed tears though her eyebrows were still furrowed in frustration, her lips were pulled down in a frown and her bottom lip was quivering.

"Me?"

"Yes, you and my stupid parents!" Emma shouted and Regina was taken aback, "For one they lied to me about... everything! Hiding secrets from me covering it up with excuses like 'It's for you' and 'We don't want you to be evil' when in reality it was for them. They were supposed to be heroes so I should be a hero because two heroes having an evil baby just doesn't make any sense, does it? They had to hide the truth, they had to tamper with it. They didn't trust me enough to decide on my own, they thought that I would be evil by choice." Emma's voice wavered and her tears spilled from her eyes.

"And second, they even asked you to go undercover and risk your life for them to continue their lie and you agreed!" Emma was now just a few inches away from her, her breath fanning Regina's face.

"You know what tipped me over? It was when I tried calling you and tracking you down but you weren't there and the only thing I thought about was it was my parent's fault. Again. It was always because of them and about me, I just wanted to... to..." then Emma looked away, "I wanted them to feel what I was feeling that time, I wanted to hurt them"

Regina remembered the phone call she received. After finding their location and Regina barely managed to stop Emma, who was surprised to see her, Snow and Charming were badly hurt and probably will spend their time in the hospital for a few weeks.

"And then you showed up with Gold. It was then that I realized that... I wasn't immune to the darkness after all"

"Emma..."

"Regina, I know I can still stop and go back being the savior I was supposed to be but you know how it feels, don't you?" Emma looked at her again, this time it wasn't just frustration but also realization. Regina knew very well how it felt like, it's like finally jumping off that cliff and finding out that you can fly. It was addicting, it will pull you in until you're in so deep that you won't even know how to get out. The only person who can prevent her from getting pulled in was Emma herself and if she doesn't want to be saved then there's only one thing Regina could do.

Emma turned around and left, Regina didn't move or ran after her. She knew Emma's fighting it in her own way but she can't do it on her own, she'll need help and Regina will be there to help her.

 


End file.
